degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Pirates of the Cafeteribbean
Pirates of the Cafeteribbean is a Degrassi Mini that aired in the eighth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Cast *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari Plot Jane warns Mia that she told Spinner that Peter made fun of her booty yesterday, and that Spinner might do something stupid in retaliation, advising Mia to warn Peter. Peter approaches them, and asks what he should be warned about. At that moment, Spinner breaks into the cafeteria in search of Peter, and tells Jay and Craig that they'll get a chest of gold if they bring him Peter's head. Mia turns to glare at Jane, and she apologizes for not being great at "pirate's code". Peter tells Spinner that him and his band of merry dropouts will have to go through his friends first before they get him. Spinner remarks to him that he graduated, thus he wouldn't be a dropout, before leaping into action. Jay is pushed up against a wall by Emma and Manny with two swords to his throat. In search of someone, Craig battles another pirate. Jay asks Manny and Emma if they're defending Peter, and Manny reveals they're not supporting him, but they want to rob Jay of his rings and bracelets, otherwise they would kill him. They laugh in merriment at Jay's predicament. From a pole, Ashley is tied up and calls to Craig for help. He rushes to her rescue, and Spinner and Peter are battling on top of cafeteria tables over the treasure chest. Spinner says that now he keeps his gold and Peter's dead, but Peter responds with the phrase, "Over my dead body", which was supposed to be a signal for his henchmen, Sav and Danny, to grab Spinner. Craig fights off Ashley's guards, and holds Ashley, saying, "I'll save you." Ashley looks around, wanting to get away from Craig, and calls for anyone else. After repeating his line twice, Sav and Danny finally grab Spinner for him, leaving Peter laughing and proclaiming that he is going to steal Spinner's gold and Jane's booty, which consists of Skittles and gold. Jane arrives and smacks Peter out of the way, and Danny and Sav leave in fright. She tackles Spinner to the ground, and tells him she can take care of herself. Craig tells Ashley that he'll take good care of her, and Ashley, still tied to the pole, asks him not to, and please for anyone to help her. Peter and Mia take control of the ship, and manage to turn it sideways, throwing everyone to the ground. Spinner rolls on top of Jane, and says that from now on, he'll let Jane fight her own battles. The two kiss, and Spinner compliments Jane's booty. Trivia *This mini is based on the movie series Pirates of the Caribbean. *This episode was created based off the idea from the winner from a contest that Degrassi held for their "What If..." minis. *This marks the final mini appearances of Emma Nelson, Manny Santos, Craig Manning, and Ashley Kerwin. This is overall the final appearance of Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin. Gallery rtrtrrt.jpg rtrrer.jpg ertetr.jpg tyrttr.jpg ytyt666.jpg trrty6.jpg 65765.jpg 565tt.jpg 454tgg.jpg r65y.jpg ry6556.jpg 5gy655.jpg 5657.jpg 54r5.jpg rty665.jpg ryty6.jpg ty77.jpg y667.jpg frtyy.jpg fghtyy.jpg tryy7.jpg ytutu7.jpg yuu77.jpg 56757uu.jpg t7766.jpg 5b5g.jpg 802mini-0036.jpg 802mini-0026.jpg 802mini-0032.jpg Pir.JPG Video Alternate Versions *Here on TeenNick Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 8 Category:Degrassi Mini